


Lucky

by Bulletproof_love



Series: PTSD!Mouse [6]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Confidence, Dating, Doubt, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Friendship/Love, Love, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Sobriety, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Charlie soothes away Greg's doubt.





	Lucky

Mouse was standing on the steps when Charlie left the precinct, his lower back resting against the concrete wall, his hands shoved into the pockets of his leather jacket as he watched the lights one of the squad cars flashing as they passed by. Seeing him standing there, it made her heart beat just a little faster in her chest, the feelings she had for this man, they rushed up inside of her like a hurricane, passionate and forceful.

It was his smile that managed to capture her every single time. She remembered the days where it had been rare and fleeting, when he’d peered at her through his long fringe unable to meet his gaze. She had always wanted to reach out and brush that hair out of his eyes but she never did. It had taken him a long time to be comfortable around other people and she got that. Building up yourself confidence in that way, realizing you were worth more than you had originally thought, they were things she understood.

The way he looked at her right now, the intensity in those eyes of his...

It made her consider just how far he had come over the past year. She was proud of that, proud of him. She knew in a couple of weeks he would be receiving his one year sobriety chip and that would be a big turning point on his road to recovery.

Already her fingertips were tingling with the urge to touch him, it seemed ridiculous that although the two of them had only been apart for less than twenty four hours, she missed him. She strode quickly down the steps towards him, the blue and white checked scarf fluttering in the wind behind her as her boots clacked on the concrete. His solid arms were already engulfing her as her body collided with his, slotting perfectly together. He didn’t say he missed her, but she could feel the truth of it in the way he buried his face into her hair, inhaling her floral scent as he held her flush against his lean form.

Charlie had never felt so wanted, it caused something to blossom in her chest, something that had always been there since the day that they had met but was now close to blooming. He drew back abruptly, releasing her from his grasp as his right hand came up to rub sheepishly at the back of his head. She could see the conflict in his eyes, she wondered what had caused unsure was feeling right now.

“Sorry...” he murmured. “People must be wondering what the hell you’re doing with a guy like me.”

She stared at him incredulously, the words taking a moment to penetrate to her brain before the reasoning hit her square in the chest. She reached out for his hand, capturing it in her own and drawing his full attention back towards her.

“Greg.” his name rolled off her lips like honey. It had been such a long time since anyone had called him by his birth name, even Jay but he liked the way it sounded coming from Charlie. There was a reassurance in it, it made Mouse feel grounded.

“You are a smart, funny and...” she drawled, her dainty hands coming to grasp his collar as she leaned in closely, so that their lips were barely inches apart. “...trust me, very attractive. I’m lucky to have you in my life.”

Lucky...

Mouse didn’t think luck had anything to do with it, he had been a big believer in fate before everything that happened back in Afghanistan and he was surprised to find that that belief still burned away inside him. What the two of them had was more than just chance, it was about being in the right place at the right time and for the first time in his life Mouse thought that this time maybe fate was on his side.

His hands came to encompass those pretty features of hers, his thumbs smoothing over the apples of her cheeks as he pressed his finely sculptured lips to hers. The moment they touched Mouse was lost. His tongue was gentle and exploratory as he delved into the confines of her hot, seeking mouth. His hands raked through her loose dark hair, dragging her under as she clutched onto his coat for support, balling the fabric in her tight fists.

God, he wanted her, he wanted to feel her heart pounding against his as they made love underneath his sheets. The urge was powerful and all-consuming, and it took every single ounce of his self-restraint to pull away from her, leaving the two of them breathless and wanting.

“You said you wanted to go somewhere.” he reminded her gently, fighting the desire to kiss those beautiful, pert, pink lips of hers once more.

Charlie didn’t speak, instead she took his hand before guiding him away from the precinct and towards their next destination.


End file.
